Learning The Alphabet With Turkey And Iceland!
by Starfire32
Summary: This is just a semi-short story where every letter in the alphabet gets a word or words attached to it, and a story that corresponds to that given word. The stories revolve around Turkey and Iceland and are mostly rated Teen, but might get more mature as the alphabet dwindles down ;) Thus, the current rating. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I really love this Hetalia pairing, and really want to write a story for these two, because let's face it, they need the shipping, and deserve it. :) It might seem like a crack pairing, but I feel that it has enough moments to constitute the two actually being a pair. Just go look it up on the Hetalia Wiki (Really, please do ;) ) I plan on doing a full length, multi chapter story for these two, I am just working out the plot ( I already have an idea ;) ) In the meantime, here is a little something for all of us to enjoy, including myself :) It is a short, fun little thing where every letter in that alphabet gets a story! How cool is that?! Haha anyways, reviews are always welcome, so don't feel shy to post. ~Sincerely, StarFire32

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**~A is for Abdomen~**

Shivers ran through my body as I felt Turkey's hot, wet tongue coat my abdomen with spit. Losing myself in total ecstasy, I let a moan escape my lips, only to have my mouth be consumed by soft lips engulfing my entire being. Turkey's hand still lay on my abdomen, gently running over my pale skin, slowly making its way downward, slipping under the elastic band of my underwear.

"Ugh..."

I let a hesitant moan escape and turn away a bit from Turkey, my eyes shut tightly in apprehension.

"Don't worry... I don't bite..." I hear Turkey whisper seductively into my ear, as I lose myself to this olive skinned wonder, completely caught up in the moment...

**~Armadillo~**

"Hey look!"

I pry my eyes away from the book I am thoroughly enjoying to look up to see Turkey pointing towards a small, brown creature slowly making its way along the dirt road in front of us.

"Isn't it cool looking?! I wonder what it is?"

I snicker to myself and look back down at the printed letters in my book.

"Hey?! Are you even listening?!"

"..."

Turkey stands up and makes his way over to me before resting his tab hand on my petite shoulder.

"Hey, Ice... Are you oka-"

Not giving him a chance to finish, I jump up with a start and fling my arms around this statuesque man, embracing him a gentle kiss, letting the book drop to the dusty, dirt road; the words on the page reading: _Armadillos are encased in hard shell that protects them from the danger of the world. But with a little patience one will find that their hat exterior hides a soft underbelly that few very rarely, if ever, to see; only showing it to those it trusts with its life..._

**~Asylum~**

"Hey! My favorite show is on, why did you change it?!" I let out in a very aggressive and hostile tone, my eyes a afire with inextinguishable flames.

"Pssh! Asylums aren't that scary. I could watch this in the dark and not have nightmares or anything."

Turkey mutters as he plops down next to me on the suede couch. I sit up and look him straight in he eye, determined to watch my show once more.

"Oh really?! Well then...I dare you to watch it with me in complete darkness!"

A grin forms across Turkey's face as he turns to face me, flashing me a toothy grin and a wink.

"Heh, your on Ice! I'll show you just how much of a man I am..."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"AHHHHHH!"

The man beside me jumps up in terror and lands directly on top of me, no reservations about what he might squishing or damaging.

"H-hey! Get off of me! Your squishing me!"

As I say this, I feebly attempt to push the much bigger and stronger man off of my lap… but to no avail.

"B-but it's just so scary! Who would have thought that Asylums could be so frightening!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Sadik=Turkey**

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

**~B is for Baking~**

*Ding*

Iceland looked up from the dough he had been previously kneading to stare at the oven that has just alerted to all that it was done.

"Huh. That was pretty quick. I better make sure that they are actually done."

After dusting the flour off of his hands, he slowly makes his way towards the oven door, grabbing a kitchen mitt along the way. Bending down, Iceland peers through the little window to make sure that the Christmas cookies were actually done.

"Well... I better take these out before they burn."

Pulling down the oven door, he carefully reaches in and grabs hold of the silver tray, before standing back up and placing it onto the stove top, allowing them to cool.

Unbeknownst to Iceland, a shadowy figure slowly stalks his prey, careful to not alert the flighty creature of his presence. Clad in only a cape, boxer-briefs, and signature white mask, Turkey carefully inches ever closer to an unexpecting Iceland. Only meters away from the young boy, Turkey stops short of being noticed and quickly extends a hand towards the others butt, abruptly touching it before retreating like a scared animal, taking a few steps back in the process.

"Ahhhhh!" Iceland lets out a high pitch shriek before jumping backwards, eyes wide in shock, taking the tray of cookies down with him; broken angel wings scattered among red stockings.

"W-what was that for?!" Iceland shouts at Turkey, who is now fidgeting around like a caged animal with no way of escaping.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to play a little joke... I didn't mean no harm..."

Looking defeated, the man turns on his heel and begins making his way back towards the living room before stopping and twisting back around to look at Iceland with evident excitement in his eyes.

"I know what I'll do! I'll help you finish making the cookies, and then the two of us can snuggle! Sounds like a plan!"

Without waiting for a response from Iceland, Turkey bends down and picks up an apron and begins to put it on, fumbling with the ties in the back.

Iceland stands, his hands in small fists, and turns back to the dough and begins pounding it with all his might, which isn't much due to his lack of muscles. All the while, a certain olive skinned man overseeing the spectacle, grins, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Shaking his head, he looks back down and mutters aloud in a hushed voice, "God, I love baking..."

**~Beach Ball~**

Staring out to a cerulean blue sea, Iceland closed his eyes in a moment of peace, complementing himself on his decision to vacation to Turkey with Sadik.

_Ahhhh... This is what I needed... A much needed break from those pesky people... Norway in particularly! Always trying to have me call him ! Yes this is just what I need..._

Suddenly, a voice sounds from behind him, rousing him from his thoughts. Judging by the sound of the voice, their probably not far off.

"Hey Ice! It's nice for you to come here and visit me for a change instead of me always going over to your place."

"Well yeah, I needed a break away from those four. Sometimes I have no idea what they are thinking or why they do some of the things they do. I can only take so much."

"Oh I know what you mean," Turkey says as he eases himself down into place next to Iceland, "sometimes you just need a breather to regain your sanity before heading back. Other wise you just might go insane."

Iceland turned his head to face Turkey, or where the sound of his voice was coming from, and opened his eyes for the first time since the man had began talking to him. What he saw was something that he was not ready for, or may never be. Seated there, stark naked, an oblivious Turkey gazes out towards the ocean and its rippling tides crashing down onto the shore.

"T-turkey! Where are your clothes?!" Iceland yells in a throaty voice, standing up and looking around for something to cover this man up with.

Turning his head sharply, Turkey looks up at a startled Iceland with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong? Isn't this a nude beach?"

Iceland just looks at the naive man, mouth open in amazement.

"No! This is not a nude beach! If it was wouldn't you see me naked too!"

"Wellll, you are kind of modest, so I just thought that it wasn't your cup of tea." Turkey stands up and dusts the sand off of his sun kissed body.

Growing redder, Iceland's restless eyes dart around and settle on a round, colorful object. He lunges for it and tosses it to a nude Turkey before turning his back to the man.

"Here... Use this to cover up!"

Turkey looks at it with a puzzled look and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well if you say so... But I don't see how this beach ball will cover up anything..."

_*Sigh* Phew... Disaster avoided..._

Jerking back around expecting to see the man now partially covered up, Iceland is met with an interesting sight. Instead of using the ball to cover up his nether regions, he has it placed so that it shrouds his chest.

"Put it over your BEEP, not your chest!" A furious Iceland screams, forgetting his manners.

Turkey, turning a shade brighter, replies in an embarrassed yet serious tone, "but then they'll see my nipples..."

**~Basket and Boysenberries~**

"Well this is a nice change of scenery." Iceland said as he threw the blanket up into the air, letting it settle by itself onto the grassy knoll where the two decided to have a picnic together.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I first saw this place."

Turkey sat down on the freshly placed blanket, placing a cream, wicker basket down in the process. Joining his friend, Iceland sat across from the man with the basket placed in the middle of them.

"So what did you pack for our picnic?" Iceland asked inquisitively.

"Oh you know, just a little if this and a little of that."

"We'll then let me see what's inside?" Iceland urges on while attempting to open the basket.

"Okay geez, calm down. I'll show you... Here it is! A feast for kings!"

"..."

Iceland looked at Turkey with astonishment written across his face, at a loss for words.

"All you packed was boysenberries?!"

"Well I thought why not? Their edible and..."

"And what?!" Iceland exclaims.

"...they match your eyes..."

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

**IMPORTANT:**

**For the letter B I decided to write in third person POV, which I feel is my weakness. But what do you all think? First (letter A) or third (letter B)?Your opinions are greatly appreciated. Also, I feel like these stories are going away form the length I intended them to be, becoming almost like one shots, so I'm going to try to shorten them up a bit staring with the letter C. If you have any suggestions for words for letters C, D, or E, feel free to leave a comment and I will use that letter for one of the stories. On that note, I hope you continue to read this and fall in love with this pair. I know I have ;) ~Sincerely, StarFire32**


	3. Chapter 3

**~C is for Cat~**

"Do you know what type of animal would be interesting to have as a pet?" I ask with a mischievous smile going from ear to ear.

"What kind of animal?" Turkey replies in a monotone voice before taking a swig of coffee.

"A cat" I mention innocently.

"Pfffffffttttttt!" was his only reply as he wiped coffee from his chin, his white night shirt now stained brown.

**~Carpet~**

Iceland slowly opened his eyes, reluctant to welcome in a new day. Covering his face with an arm in a futile effort to block the sun's rays, Iceland catches a glimpse of turkey perched at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand.

"So your finally up I see?" Turkey blatantly states without even a sideward glance at Iceland, who is still spread out across the carpet.

"Ugh yeah sorry that I crashed here *yawn* I can't even really remember what happened last night."

Iceland stood up quickly, only to be met with a sharp pain in his butt.

"Gah! Why does my butt hurt? " He ponders while massaging his tender behind.

"You don't remember?" Turkey questions with a wry smile begging to form.

Still massaging his butt, Iceland looks up to meet the older man's gaze.

"No not really... I just remember coming home with you late last night. And then I was going to go to sleep on the floor and went to change, and when I came back, I... Found... you naked..." An interesting shade of red darkens Iceland's cheeks as he begins to fully comprehend the situation; images of last night racing through his mind.

"Did we?! No, no we didn't! Haha... There's no way I would do it with an old man like you pops... Haha!"

Iceland slumps back down into his previous position and begins to laugh in an effort to reassure himself that he did not do anything of the like. Amused by the teen's sudden change in attitude, Turkey looks on before mentioning something that will surely shatter this boy's hopes of still being 'innocent.'

"Heh... Well that's fine and dandy, but what are you going to do about that white stain you left on the carpet?" Turkey adds with a finger pointed towards the said spot; a pool of milky, white liquid seeping into the carpet...

**~Castle~**

"What are you doing?" Turkey asked with his hands on his hips. In front of him was a mound of blankets, an array of colors. It looks as if someone just took all the blankets they could grab and just threw them on the floor. For what reason, turkey could not guess. He just knew who the culprit was; Iceland.

"Hey, Iceland? Watcha doin with all these blanket?"

Silence.

The mound in front of him shook a little before it ceased from moving. Curious, Turkey drops to the floor and lifts up one of the flaps, delving into the unknown. After a matter of seconds, the man comes upon a sort of clearing, the blankets raised above him, suspended by chairs. In the corner sits Iceland, fixing a blanket situating a blanket onto yet another chair.

"Hey Iceland, I was calling you out there. Didn't you hear me?"

Iceland turns around, a little shocked by the sudden intruder, before realizing that its just turkey, relaxing back into his previous state.

"Oh Turkey, you scared me haha!" The youthful nation broke into laughter rubbing the back of his head and closing hai eyes simultaneously. Enjoying the show, Turkey pops the question, and asks what he has been saying the whole time.

"Haha yeah... So what exactly are you doing in here?"

Iceland slowly comes back to earth and looks at Turkey, a little ashamed.

"I was just... I just had a notion to build a castle out of blankets like when I was younger. Laugh all you want, I know it's childish, but I just wanted to do this."

"Well don't feel that way, it might be a little childish, but that's just who you are. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently okay?" The man concludes with a wink and thumbs up, causing Iceland to blush a bit. "And anyways, this place is kinda neat... I have an idea! Lets play a game like with knights and dragons! I'll be the king, of course."

Iceland looks up, a smile on his face.

"Then who will I be if you're the king?" Iceland asked, truly confused by the matter.

"Why none other than MY queen! Who else?"

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~ (*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Okay... So I think these are just a bit to short. Maybe I will make them longer next time :) haha it's so hard to find a happy medium. Anyways, I wrote a fourth one, but I wanted to use it for my story for these two, so I didn't put it up. You'll just have to wait and see ;) Well, that's all there is to say, so I hope you keep reading and enjoy :) ~Sincerely, StarFire32**


	4. Chapter 4

**~D is for Dare~**

Turkey threw his head up as drips of warm water slid down his tan skin, a few getting caught up in the wispy plumes of hair covering his chest leading to his stomach. Turkey flings the shower curtain to the side, fumbling around the wall desperately seeking the material of a towel.

"Gah! Now where's that towel?!"

Fed up with his fruitless endeavor, Turkey sticks his head out of the shower and peers at the towel rack.

Empty.

"Ugh... Really? Ah well... Hey Ice...!"

The older man stood their as he awaited a reply from his friend Iceland, hoping that the boy was up out of bed already. Right before conceding that he might have to get a towel himself, he hears the familiar angelic voice reply to him from behind the closed door.

"Yeah Turkey? What is it?"

Thank God he was here. I was just about to leave too.

"Thank God your here Ice! I need you to get me a towel... Please?"

Turkey holds his breath as he strains to hear the boy's reply.

"Yeah sure... But this is the last time! From now on, remember to grab one before you go in the shower."

Heaving out a sigh of relief, Turkey replies in an ecstatic tone, "Thanks ice, I owe you one!"

Hearing he boys footsteps slowly plod away, Turkey leans against the wall and waits for the boy to return. He didn't have to wait long. Turkey hears a distant tip-tap of feet making there way towards the restroom door.

"Here Turkey, I brought you the towel. Now open up."

Salvation was all that Turkey could think as he shook himself dry as best he could, before lightly stepping out of the shower and making his ways towards the door, careful a s to lot slip on the slick tile. Twisting the knob so that it unlocks, he casually opens the door to find Iceland sanding there, towel in hand. Extending an arm towards it, Turkey greedily snatches the towel and tosses it playfully onto his head, drying his hair. Turkey quickly finishes and pulls it off of his head, wiping his face along the way before returning back to his hair for one last round of drying.

"Ahhh... Much better. Thanks a lot again Ice..."

Hearing no immediate reps ones firm the young nation, Turkey stops and pulls the towel from his face, now able to see clearly without his vision being obscured. Standing there, a little red in the cheeks was Iceland, staring straight ahead like a deer in the headlights.

"You okay Ice?" Turkey calls out in a concerned voice while lowering the towel to his side, "You seem a little distant."

As if awakening out of a trance, Iceland flicks his head back up, flushes, and looks to the side.

"S-sorry... It's just that you kind I caught me off guard coming out here... Well... Naked... I've been with you for a month and a half and this is the first time I have actually seen you like this... It's kind of a lot to take in..."

Turkey just watches the boy as it all begins to click in his mind...

"Oh well sorry about that. Here I'll cover up and finish up drying off and meet you in secon-" Turkey turns to leave, but suddenly feels damp material under his foot, causing him to slip up and trip over his feet. Turkey plummets to the floor and lands flat on his back, as a terrified Iceland rushed to the man's side, kneeling, allowing him to see his worried ridden expression.

"Hey Turkey! Are you all right!" Iceland cries out as he places a hand behind Turkey's head, gently lifting raise this head off the floor.

_Now's my chance. _

In one quick motion, Turkey grabs Iceland by the neck and pulls his head down towards him, Iceland's head resting on a pillow of hair.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Iceland snickers with a devilish grin on his face.

Iceland flushes and untwines his head from Turkeys grasp, standing back up to leer at the man still lying on the floor.

"W-what was start for?! You had me worried about you?! And for what?! Just so I could be close to your naked body?! Ugghh!"

Iceland turns his back to the man and crosses his arms, assuming a role that befits one of his caliber. Not wanting to miss this chance, Turkey jumps up and wraps his arms around Iceland from behind; seeing the boy flush just intensifying the mans grip on the boy. Bending his head down to Iceland's ear, Turkey whispers in his ear, "hey Iceland... I dare you to turn around and stare me directly in the eye and say that you don't like the way my touch feels on your skin... Tell me that you don't enjoy the shivers running through your body as I breathe down the nape of your neck... Heh... I dare you...I dare you to tell me that you don't like me...That you don't love me..."

Iceland twists around in the mans arm to face him, and cups the man face in his hands while planting a passionate kiss on the older mans lips before breaking off and making his way to the door; leaving behind a stunned Turkey. Stopping suddenly, Iceland turns around, his face red, and mutters to the man, " I couldn't do that... If I did that I would be lying to the one..." Iceland pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing," to the one I love, and hold dear to me." The young man finishes and turns back to the door and glides through its arches; Turkey breathless at the nations sudden confession of love, leaving Turkeys heart warm with a new, rekindled passion for life.

**~Dragon~**

Iceland snuggled up closer to Turkey and placed his slender hand on the older nations. Turkey looked down at Iceland and snickered at his sudden show of tenderness, his larges eyes burning holes in his head.

"..."

"..."

Understanding each other in a language all their own, the two avert their gaze, the fire in their hearts rekindled, ready to spew forth from every pore like a dragon breathing fire...

**~Dark~**

"It's just the dark Iceland, It's just the dar- *BOOM* AHHHH!"

Iceland threw off the blankets in one fell swoop and jumped out of the bed, making a mad dash towards Turkeys door. Quickly approaching the said door, Iceland flings his hand out to the brass doorknob and jerks its open, practically crashing into Sadiq's room. His eyes scanning the pitch-black room, Iceland finally locates a medium sized clump lying on the bed. He sprints toward the bed and bounces on top if it, coming down hard onto a heap of umber muscle.

"GAAAHH!" Turkey yelped as the pain shot through his lower legs and resonated throughout his entire body. Wincing in pain, Turkey half opened one eye and peered at Iceland, still perched on the man's lap.

"Gah... What is it Iceland?" Turkey said as he sat up, now wide awaken from the younger nations childish antics.

Staring wide eyed at Turkey, Iceland said, "I'm sorry... I just was sacred I the dark... You know how I get some times when I let y imagination run wild... And..."

Iceland suddenly stopped as Turkey poised the question.

"And...?"

As if fighting inner demons, Iceland swallowed his pride and said, "And I was hoping to spend the night here... With you..."

Realizing the extent of what he was requesting, Iceland looked up, clearly embarrassed, "oh! Um well I didn't mean it like a couple or nothing! I just was just kind of scared and lonely... But it's okay! I'm better now, so I'm just going to go on my way..." Iceland stood up and begin to stroll away before an olive hand latches onto a cream palm. Iceland jerked around and stared Turkey in the eye. As if time had monetarily stopped, Iceland is brought back to reality as he is pulled into the bed by Turkey, plopping down on to Turkey's chest. Starting to protest, Turkey places a finger on Ice's lips and whispers through closed eyes, heavy with sleep, "...it would be my pleasure to share a bed with you..." Before drifting off into an unarousable sleep.

Iceland looked up at the older man with fuchsia eyes to assure that he was truly sleeping, before allowing a lone tear to escape from his left eye.

"I'm glad that I can share this moment in time with you... One of the last 'affectionate' acts the two of us will commit, the number on our hearts continually dwindling down..."

Letting another tear grace his cheek, he let out a stifled cry, "If only there was some other way..." Reaching up, Iceland slowly traces Turkey's jawline with a trembling hand, taking in the breathtaking sight, before lowering his hand to his chest, clutching his pulsating heart stricken with sorrow and regret.

"But for now... Lets just enjoy these last fleeting moments... And hopefully lose ourselves in the broad span of time...maybe if we're lucky... We will never wake up to this tragically beautiful world that will soon be stained red with passion..." Iceland breathes out in defeat, before being consumed by slumber, the nightmares continuously plaguing his dreams…

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

**Sorry for the lack of updates :( Sprig break just ended and I'm trying to get back into he swing of things. Anyways, I love the last short story called ~Dark~ and I am going to e incorporating it into other stories for the letter, kinda like a mini story. So be on the look out. I guess Iceland in that story could be considered Dark!Iceland, but I'm not sure because I'm not sure what that means want to enlighten me...;) Also, feel to review and leave a word for the letter E, F, or G. I'll make the word into a story :) Enjoy the stories and I hope you continue to read this collection ~Sincerely, StarFire32**


End file.
